Melt
by he is the lamb
Summary: No one’s first time should have been like that." Rated M to be safe...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Come on...if it was mine, you all know that there would have been more to the stalking in the sixth book ;)

**Author's Note:**_ It's been a couple years since I've written fanfiction, so please take mercy on me. This thought came to me in the middle of my science class and wouldn't leave until I put it on paper. This is also my first ever HP fanfic so constructive criticism is definately appreciated..._

_This is the prologue to the story, I know its short, but it acts more like a enlarged summary...if I was to describe it that is. The first Chapter will hopefully be up very soon :D I have a very good feeling about this story..._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Prologue

No one's first time should have been like that. Things do go unplanned, but this should have never happened. Taken forcefully, but still he was spoken to like a lover would…the memory made his stomach churn.

Lover or not, he shouldn't have been left there on the floor. Slumped against his father's desk. Forgotten like dirty laundry or trash.

Malfoys were supposed to be proud. They weren't weak. The didn't cry, didn't show any emotion. They were like stone, heartless and cold. A 'proper' wizarding family, proper purebloods.

There was nothing proper about this, clothes torn, tossed carelessly aside. His body left bloody and broken on the intricate Persian rug. He didn't feel any pride as he laid there, a rag doll tossed aside. He wasn't even sure if moving would ever be possible again, not after…

Breathing even hurt, like his chest was crushed.

Maybe cold was the right word to describe their family. Cold and numb. Unable of feeling anything emotionally. How could anyone ever do this to him? Let along his…

Yes, cold was the perfect word. Ice, even better. Nothing can survive if frozen for too long. Love couldn't last in such a permanent, icy tundra.

Already his own heat was leaving him.

* * *

_Thankyou for reading! Please review~ I'd love to hear feedback..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**_ Ok guys, I've finally finished up the first chapter, and am happy to be bringing it to you earlier than I expected. I won't really be able to write the rest of this week because of 3 days of testing at school (Not exams) that I need to pass in order to graduate highschool next year and also to get into college...So wish me luck!_

**Editing Process:**_ I write it, I edit it, then my friend edits it, and my sister after that, and finally spell check. Hopefully it's to your standards._

**Disclaimer:**If it were me, the 6th movie would have come out, not Twilight Dx

* * *

Chapter 1:

Platform 9 ¾ was a flurry of activity on the 1st of September, as it was every year. Owls shifting, uncomfortable of being back inside their cages after a summer of freedom. Cats of every shape and color winding their way around people's ankles, in search of pet rats that may have gotten away. Whole families crowded together, wishing goodbyes, as their children ran off to re-unite with friends and classmates. After promising to write every week and that they would indeed be back for Christmas.

It was here that Harry Potter found himself, surrounded by red hair and freckles, in the center of all the chaos.

"Oh dear, I've seem to forgotten the sandwiches I mad for you lot…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off, digging through her bottomless bag.

Judging by the shared looks between the twins and Ginny, the forgotten, dry, corn beef that was expected every year wasn't really a slip up of Mrs. Weasley's. Ron must have seen it too, from the pleased and grateful look he was giving his siblings. Hermione rolled her eyes, leaning closer as she told the matron of the household not to worry, they'd get something from the trolley.

Harry sighed, turning away from his surrogate family in favor of watching everyone else who had gathered on the platform. Taking in all of the familiar faces, nodding to Neville who had just appeared with his grandmother, late as usual. Ignoring the not so subtle stares he was receiving from a group of what seemed to be first years. He had to resist the urge to flatten his fringe over the tell-tale scar, instead acting indifferent.

His gaze continued to travel over the crowd. A frown slowly forming on his lips as more time passed. Only now noticing the absence of striking blond hair, that was always so difficult to miss. Where were the Malfoys? It wasn't like them to be missing, public appearances, of any kind, always seemed important to them. Maybe Malfoy was already on the train?

The ebony-haired boy's musings were abruptly cut off by the scarlet steam engine's cry. As if on cue, Ron's vice-like grip was on his arm, pulling him away.

"C'mon Harry, before we miss the train!"

ooo000ooo

Hermione looked up from her Charm's book again, watching her dark haired friend. He'd been unusually quiet this afternoon, ever since they had boarded the train. Taking their seats in the last available compartment, per usual, he had immediately withdrawn into himself. Watching the rolling countryside for the past two hours…and judging by the worry lines in his brow, something was definitely bothering the young wizard.

With a deep sigh, the bushy-haired girl slowly shut her text. Realizing this hadn't gained the attention of either of her friends. She raised the heavy book higher, letting it carelessly drop onto the floor.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron said, jerking awake beside her, slipping his wand back into his pocket.

She ignored him, eyes still on the unresponsive teen in front of her. Ron followed her gaze, quirking a brow. He picked up a Chocolate Frog wrapper, tossing it at their friend, who finally moved after it hit his forehead.

"What's on your mind Harry-"

"Yeah mate, you didn't even blink when 'Mione nearly broke a hole through the floor…"

Narrowing her eyes at her, sometimes, boyfriend for the interruption, she turned back to Harry, waiting.

"Sorry," He gave them a sheepish smile, turning away from the window. "lost in my thoughts, nothing important…"

Hermione wasn't deterred, "You're a terrible liar you know, its obviously something-"

For the second time that afternoon her sentence was cut short, this time though, the interruption didn't come from Ron. The trio jumped when the door to their compartment flew open, angry voices meeting their ears brought back the harsh reality.

Harry didn't have time to react as he was thrown against the nearest wall. Pinned there by fists in his shirt and a furious glare, that came from somewhat familiar, brown eyes.

"Where is he Potter?" Pansy hissed, her normally pretty face twisted in rage, drawing steadily closer despite their height difference.

"Where's who?"

"Don't play stupid with me-"

"Let him go Parkinson…"

Ron spoke, slowly getting to his feet now that the shock had warn off, drawing his wand as he did. No sooner had he stood, that he was pushed back into his seat, a foreign wand pointed in his face.

"I wouldn't do that Weasley…"

They hadn't noticed Blaise enter, too concentrated on the Slytherin who had their friend pinned to the wall. The Italian turned his eyes to Hermione, silently daring her to go for her own wand.

"I asked you where he was!" Pansy shouted, shoving him against the wall with more force.

"I don't even know who you're talking about!"

Harry tried, raising his hands as if to yield, the petit brunette's eyes narrowed further, making no motion to let him go.

"Draco…"

"Draco…" The two Slytherins said simultaneously.

Emerald eyes widened. 'So he really was missing?' Where could the blond be if even his friends didn't know where he was.

"Good, who needs that ruddy ferret anyways?" Ron sneered, only to be frozen in place by the look Hermione had sent him, to everyone else's surprise.

"Are you really that selfish Ronald?"

"B-but its Malfoy, 'Mione-"

"I'm very aware of who we're speaking of."

The ice in her voice was enough to stop whatever words that were about to leave the red-head's mouth.

Harry was still in his own world, flabbergasted at the notion that Malfoy really was missing. Watching him warily now, Pansy loosened her grip on the front of his shirt. Letting him slide gently back down, so he was back on his own two feet.

"You…you really don't know where he is?"

Blaise looked back toward his friend at the heartbroken tone in her voice. The girl's words, now barely a whisper was a huge change from minutes before. This seemed to draw the raven-haired Gryffindor out of his reverie, blinking slowly, as if just noticing Pansy was in front of him.

"I…I don't know." he whispered "You haven't seen him?" he added, gesturing to her companion, who was still holding his friends at wand point.

"Are you really that dense Potter? I thought me and Blaise have made that painfully clear, have you listened to anything we've said?" Pansy spat.

"Sorry…"

"Merlin, maybe Draco was right. Obviously that scar has caused you some brain damage."

She tried to laugh at her words, but it came out as a choked sob. Her cool façade that every Slytherin wore, crumbled before their eyes.

"Pans, c'mere…" Blaise whispered, walking to her, he enveloped her in an embrace.

The golden trio could do nothing but watch as the harsh girl, they had all come to hate, fell deeper into the Italian's embrace. Her knees giving out from beneath her, though Blaise kept them standing.

Harry looked past them to Hermione who was watching the with horrified eyes. The same question hanging between them. What could have happened to Draco Malfoy?

* * *

_That little button at the bottom of the page...you know you wanna click it ;)_

_Seriously guys, I would love to hear feed back, tell me how I can improve..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Dx Sorry it took so long to update, I had a busy week. What with testing and classes, there's been barely any time to sit down to write, plus, I was struggling with writing this chapter. It didn't turn out as well as I would have liked, but I can promise you the next will be both better and longer!

**Disclaimer:** I think a happy family between Harry and Draco would have made a much nicer epilogue...need I say more?

* * *

Chapter 2:

It had been a week.

Seven days since the incident on the train. One hundred and sixty-eight hours since the first years were sorted and the beginning of school was celebrated. Ten thousand and eighty minutes since classes were planned and lives took on a dull routine. (At least as dull as a magic school could get.)

But Draco Malfoy still remained missing.

His absence hadn't gone unnoticed though. Being the uncrowned Prince of Slytherin, possibilities of what had happened to him flourished in Hogwarts' rumor mill. From the utterly impossible to some that struck far too close to home for a certain Gryffindor's liking.

The-Boy-Who-Lived couldn't help but be kept awake at night by all the theories that continued to run rampant in his mind. Did Malfoy really elope with a Hungarian girl he met on holiday? Or Luna's theory, that the Hunched Snorck-backs or some other nonsense had taken him captor for…Harry hadn't bothered to listen to the rest.

No, the one that had bothered him the most was the reason why he was lost in his thoughts right now, not sleeping like he should be…It was plausible, scarily so, compared to all the other fabricated stories that were floating around the grounds.

oOo

_Harry cursed, taking a quick step back when the bush he and Ron were attempting to de-thorn tried to take another chunk out of his arm. The nasty tempered plant, that resembled something close to a bundle of barbed wire, wasn't even on their syllabus. Professor Sprout had assigned it last minute. Apparently the twisted spines, that kept trying to shred his fingers whenever he was within range, were key in strong healing potions and Snape's stocks were running low._

_Taking a break to wipe the sweat from his brow, he glanced around at his fellow classmates. Everyone was struggling with the vicious plant, everyone but a couple of Slytherins he briefly recognized. They had their heads bowed together deep in conversation, taking advantage of the fact that Sprout was busy escorting Neville to the infirmary. His curiosity was instantly peaked._

_Slipping off his dragon hide gloves, Harry made his way to the shelf where the two were 'working'. He pretended to be looking for another glass jar to put the thorns in, even though he and Ron had only managed to fill half of their's so far…_

"_Disowned, really?"_

_Harry was surprised that the Slytherins, who were always so secretive hadn't bothered to cast a muffliato spell. Then again, the third greenhouse was the most dangerous, and eavesdropping was far from anyone's mind in here, especially today. The next hissed words nearly made him drop the fragile container._

"_I heard Lucius was furious."_

"_Its understandable though, what with Draco's behavior recently."_

"_I guess so, but kicking his only child out on the street…You don't think that's over doing it?"_

"_I'm just surprised that he's still __**alive**__."_

_Professor Sprout chose that moment to enter, looking rather flustered from the stress of the day already. Harry hurried back to his seat, not wanting to risk house points, especially after that morning's potions catastrophe._

_His mind was stuck on what he'd just overheard. Did Pansy know? She had been distant ever since she had cornered him on the train, not that they were close, but…It was as if she had withdrawn, only speaking with Blaise and teachers when she was called upon. It was troubling. Not hearing her snide remarks or seeing her practically dance down the hall, hanging off Malfoy's arm like a sleeve._

_Malfoy…ever since his absence, it was like the Slytherin House's life had gone with him._

oOo

Harry Potter missed Draco Malfoy.

It was ludicrous, he should be on Cloud Nine, the boy he hated was gone, with no sign that he would be returning. Why should he be worried? The blond probably transferred to Durmstrang like he always wanted…but that just didn't sit right, surely he would have told his friends?

Maybe that's why the ebony-haired boy was navigating the deserted halls, hours after curfew. Avoiding Peeve's and patrolling prefects with the help of his father's cloak and the Marauder's map. He didn't know why he was even out of bed, if insomnia was the case, he could just start working on his History of Magic essay. But he had opted for chasing ghosts down abandoned corridors, pestering for answers he wasn't sure he wanted to know. About to bypass the Hospital Wing when a single name made him freeze in his tracks.

'_Draco Malfoy'_

The mark was sitting still in a small room, that until now hadn't existed. It was a branch off the main infirmary that he had frequented for various reasons. The-Boy-Who-Lived couldn't help but recall waking up there just last year, after the DA's trip to the ministry.

Entering the familiar white room, he slipped off the invisibility cloak, shoving it under his pajama shirt. The beds were shadowed, everything else lit by the moonlight that streamed through a half-shut curtain. Harry glanced at the map again, making sure that Madame Pomfrey was still in her quarters.

Had Malfoy really been at Hogwarts this entire time? Was he just recovering from some accident that occurred before the start of school? These questions demanded answers and Harry found himself unconsciously crossing the room, the heavy oak door growing closer and closer with every step. Stopping just short his tanned hand hovered over the handle, debating whether he really wanted to know what was behind it.

Natural curiosity won out and he grasped the handle. Afraid for a moment that it would be spelled shut, but the lock clicked, even after he had let go. Drifting open partially with a creak that had him afraid he had woken the nurse. There was no hurried footsteps, no shouting, no alarms, just…silence.

Turning back to the task at hand he pushed the door open wider, just enough to slip into the other room. His previous suspicions were correct, the room was actually an enlarged broom closet. The plain walls were shelved sparsely with leftover cleaning supplies. A few everlasting candles floated around, giving everything an eerie glow. A small bed had been pushed to the center of the room, cramping it further, it's occupant's white-blond hair illuminated even with the lack of proper lighting.

Harry gasped, backing up at the sight. Draco Malfoy was worse for wear, to say nicely. A yellow tinged bruise on his left cheek, accompanied by fresher ones on his throat. His lower lip was split and slightly swollen. Blond locks pushed back, revealing a scrape on his forehead. The way his night shirt was rumpled, it was right to assume his chest was also bandaged.

The pointy faced boy he had seen only just last year, obnoxious and manipulative, was gone. This couldn't be the same Malfoy…the bain of his existence, the boy who insulted him and his friends in the cruelest of ways; battered and laying in a secret room at Hogwarts.

Taking a breath, he turned to retreat, only to come face to face with non other than Professor Snape.

* * *

Thanks for reading~

Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**_ In my dreams..._

**Author's Note:** _Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews, I only keep writing because of you guys! After my horrid April Fool's joke, I decided to light a fire under my ass so I could turn out this chapter asap. Please enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter 3:

The evening was steadily growing worse, or should he say morning? Dawn was just breaking and the first beams of light were already entering the castle, steadily growing brighter with each passing minute. Gryffindor tower would be waking shortly, and he couldn't help but wonder what his friends would do when they realized that he was missing…

After being discovered by the potion's master, Harry found himself forcefully dragged from the room by the back of his neck. (He had the bruises to prove it.) Snape had wasted no time in ducking his house a painful amount of points that would undoubtedly have them in the negatives, with it being so early in the year. All of this had happened on the way to the Headmaster's office, where he had been literally dumped and left alone for the past couple hours.

The silence was grating on him, but he didn't dare move from the armchair he had claimed years before. Trips to Dumbledore's office weren't out of the ordinary; in fact the teen had come to expect them over the years. Conversations with the kooky old man were looked forward to. In a strange way, he was like the grandfather that Harry had never had. He didn't like letting the man down and this caused the Boy-Who-Lived to attempt to follow the rules to live up to all of the expectations the world had made for him when he was just a baby.

The burden was getting heavier though, ever since Voldemort had come back. He was no longer dealing with just praise, but criticism as well. The Prophet had managed to convince nearly the entire wizarding population that he was a lying teen who was crying 'Dark Lord' to get attention. It seemed that their ideal savior was letting them down. The world seemed to have forgotten that Harry never asked for this.

He shook himself from his musings. It wouldn't do to dwell on that topic. Convincing the general public that Skeeter's articles were nothing but shit was both pointless and the least of his worries, being that he was now stuck in the Headmaster's office awaiting punishment for what seemed to be the foreseeable future. Maybe they forgot he was up here? Doubtful, though it wasn't too far-fetched judging by how long he'd been waiting already. Dumbledore would have to come back eventually…As if on command from his thoughts, the door behind him swung open.

"Good morning Mr. Potter. My apologies for keeping you waiting."

The wizard strode into his office with a swoosh of his royal purple robes, taking his seat behind his desk as if he'd been gone for minutes rather than hours. Harry nearly snorted at that, but there was nothing pleasant about his present situation.

He was missing breakfast, sitting in his mentor's presence in nothing but ratty sweats that were hand-me-downs from his cousin Dudley. (Thankfully, Hermione had charmed them to fit slightly better, so that they rested on his hips instead of as his feet.) It could only be made worse by the fact that he was here because he'd been found hovering over his school rival's comatose body.

Dumbledore was busy watching him with that unwavering blue gaze that made everyone under it feel as if they were just thrust under a microscope. The effect made Harry forget how to speak. His throat suddenly ran dry; making his mouth feel like it was full of cotton. The words that sat on the tip of his tongue seconds before were paused. He had never seen the old wizard look at anyone that way before, except maybe Voldemort during their duel at the Ministry just a few months ago. There was no barely concealed mirth or twinkles dancing behind his half-moon spectacles. Instead those blue eyes were shuttered off, shadowed by the frown that the silvery eyebrows drew. Twin to only the one on his lips.

How much trouble could Harry be in if no one was willing to tell him what was going on? If Dumbledore wasn't smiling and remarking about how he was so restless, maybe with a brief comparison to his father about how the Marauders never ceased in their effort to wreak havoc on the school. The gryffindor startled some, just now realizing that he had clenched his fists tight enough for his fingernails to bite into his palms. Right now though the tiny pinpricks of blood were the least of his worries. He almost wished he were alone again. The silence was suffocating him now that there was a presence besides his own.

With a sigh Dumbledore removed his glasses, setting them gingerly down on the polished wood of his desk. He pinched the bridge of his crooked nose with his forefinger and thumb as if attempting to keep a headache at bay. Once more in his life, the elderly man was unsure of how to deal with the present situation at hand. Rare…but it happened.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Y-yes sir?" The ebony-haired boy jumped, his words coming out as more of a croak than a question.

The man infront of him offered a weak smile,

"I trust that you won't go telling the school about what you saw last night…"

"What do you mean?" his voice was steadier now.

"Mr. Malfoy is going through a…" he paused to think, "Delicate time right now. The last think we, he needs, is unnecessary attention."

The wheels in Harry's mind were spinning, as the headmaster's complacent words started to seep in. Malfoy not warranting unnecessary attention? The image of the Prince of Slytherin lying battered in the hospital bed flashed to the forefront of his mind. How 'delicate', to quote Dumbledore, did the situation have to be if Malfoy's mere presence at Hogwarts was a secret?

When Buckbeak injured the blonde in their third year he milked it. He wore that stupid sling to gain pity and special attention from his peers. Everyone knew, at least the whole of Gryffindor House did, Madame Pomfrey was gifted. She could mend bones in a heartbeat. Cuts and bruises, no matter how bad, would vanish before you could blink. If he knew Malfoy, the teen would be up and strutting around the school as if he owned it, displaying his injuries as if they were trophies. But he wasn't and it seemed their medic-witch was unable to heal his ailments. Not even the bruises or cut lip; and he'd bet his firebolt that those weren't the only things wrong.

"May I ask sir, what is wrong with Malfoy?"

"It's…not my place to say, Harry."

"But-"

"No buts. What happened to Draco is none of your concern."

Dumbledore's voice rang with authority in the silent room, having the desired effect of halting Harry's questions without raising his voice.

"However, I won't deny your request if you wish to see him."

He couldn't help it. The gryffindor let out a snort of laughter. Talk to Malfoy of all people? It's not like he was a concerned friend, like Pansy or Blaise. He was simply curious as to why his schoolyard enemy was laying incapacitated in the Hospital Wing.

"You're bluffing! Me, talk to Malfoy?" he practically laughed the words.

Dumbledore's stare hardened, and Harry saw none of the easy-going adult that he had come to know.

"I am completely serious my boy. If you wish to know anything about young Malfoy's predicament you're going to have to ask him yourself."

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, a certain green-eyed gryffindor found himself in the common room. He easily ignored the curious stares of his fellow lions. So far he had managed to brush off his two friends, claiming that he felt ill every time they had attempted to question his whereabouts this morning. When in reality he'd just disappeared off to an abandoned classroom to let his mind stew.

"Harry!"

Said boy glanced up from the flames, seeing Hermione striding towards him. A determined glint in her eye that she always got when she was about to get an answer for one of her ever multiplying questions. Moving to stand, he wasn't quick enough. The witch pushed him back down so he was sprawled awkwardly back in the armchair.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere Harry Potter. You owe your friends an explanation."

"What do you mean 'Mione?"

"Don't play stupid. You've been avoiding Ron and I all afternoon."

"Where is Ron?"

"Don't change the subject!"

If it was at all possible, the girl's hair seemed to have taken on a life of it's own. It seemed to practically crackle with the unspent energy of her frustration. The Boy-Who-Lived sighed resignedly, sitting up straighter in his chair as Hermione perched herself on the edge of the coffee table in front of him. She watched as he removed his glasses and carefully polished them with the front of his robes; something he only did when he was contemplating. The witch's expression visibly softened along with her voice.

"Harry, tell me what's going on…" she whispered, eyes following him as he replaced the glasses and ran a hand through his wild hair.

"I don't know 'Mione."

"You obviously know some-"

"I saw Malfoy last night…"

"What?!"

"Shh…Relax. This is going to be between you and me."

"Sorry. What about Ron though?"

"No," Harry paused to shake his head "He can't know. No one can."

* * *

_Thankyou for reading, and I know you want to press that beautiful button beneath this, so I won't let a lengthy A.N. hinder that._


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** _Oh my god! I'm soo sorry for the long wait, my writing groove left me for a while. This chapter was a bit forced at the begining but flowed later on so I hope you enjoy~_

**Disclaimer**: _If I could wish upon a star, I would._

**Warning:** _Ha! You thought I'd give something away, didn't you? Nope, just letting you know that my sis couldn't edit this per usual since she just got back from her trip to NYC. So if there's any problems, please message me and let me know. Oh, and I think her name is Poppy I couldn't remember and was too lazy to check, so hopefully I got that right._

* * *

Chapter 4:

Harry sighed, shifting restlessly in the hospital chair. The hard wood combined with his prolonged stationary position was causing his present backache. The gryffindor had been keeping constant vigil over the comatose blonde for the past month and a half. Well, not constant…he did leave for meals and such. But any spare time he may have had, he spent in the makeshift room.

There wasn't a real reason behind it, the ebony-haired boy had no excuse to be here instead of practicing quidditch or hanging out in his common room in the company of friends. Other than his un-satiable curiosity of course, but if Draco were to wake he doubted he'd tell him that. What _would_ he say to the slytherin?

'Oh hey Malfoy, I've been watching you sleep for the past month, care to tell me why you're here?'

Yea…that'd go real well. He'd be lucky to walk away only moderately hexed And that's without factoring in what Snape would do to him if he found out that Harry was coming here. The potion's master had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't welcome during Draco's recovery. Not after the night when he was first found here after hours, that experience was ingrained firmly in his memory. Seeing the blonde so openly broken, his trademark sneer gone, leaving his face vacant and somewhat…

No!

Draco did not look angelic, not even remotely attractive in the flickering candlelight. And since when did he start thinking of him as 'Draco' anyways? Sure, it was Malfoy's first name and after all these years you'd assume the two of them would be past last names and over their petty rivalry, but ignorance is bliss after all. Ugh, just because his long time rival had gone missing and then had suddenly showed up in a hidden room, beaten no less. It wasn't going to change anything, right? Malfoy would wake up and things would all go back to normal. He hated to admit it but he was starting to miss the snide remarks and witty comebacks, Hogwarts seemed too quiet without them.

Not only that but it was getting harder to find excuses to blow off Ron. He couldn't keep telling him that he had detention, the two of them had nearly every class together except potions (which the red head had decided to drop) and ancient runes (which Harry had only taken up at the insistence of Hermione). There's only so much you could get in trouble for after all, especially this early in the year when the rules were almost as lax as they were at the end of the year. Saying he had taken up occlumency lessons again was ridiculous, they'd never believe him and it still wouldn't cover for all of his absences, only why he came in late at night.

The-Boy-Who-Lived got to his feet with a slight groan, massaging his lower back tentatively with his fingertips, hoping to relieve some of the knots. The circulating pressure only eased his pain slightly and he grimaced when he leaned down to retrieve his bag. It was almost dinner and he had to get to the Great Hall now or else risk someone spotting him leaving the Hospital Wing. The last thing he needed was an interrogation especially since lying wasn't his strong suit.

Telling Hermione about Malfoy's present condition had his guilt eating him up inside. Dumbledore had in-trusted him with the secret, counting on the boy's moral to keep the newly learned information quiet…far away from the rumor mills. And even though he knew the muggle-born witch wouldn't breathe a word to anyone, he couldn't help but have his doubts. Her past relationship with the slytherin was…strained, to put it nicely.

He shook his head, since when did he start questioning where his friends' loyalties lied? The gryffindor hitched his bag higher onto his shoulder, pondering this new question in his mind. Maybe he always did wonder, was it the slytherin in him? Or was it from being abandoned by his parents so early and raised in a household that was anything but pleasant? Where one wrong placed word or lingering eye contact could have him locked in his cupboard without food for any number of days. Of course that would have a toll on anyone's perspective of the people they meet, it would be strange if he didn't have trust issues, right?

That didn't matter though, his view on society wasn't about to change anytime soon especially not because of the state Draco was currently in. Though Harry was still trying to convince himself of that. His mind just couldn't leave that room, the vision the teen made…A slight shiver ran down his spine as he was taking his seat. Every other word spoken to him somehow connected to the blonde, and had the image of the slytherin flashing to the forefront of his mind. He absently wondered if he would ever forget it, if he'd ever find out what had happened to him. The cause behind Malfoy's condition remained shrouded in mystery, the professors were doing an impeccable job at keeping it that way. Though by always hanging around, the green-eyed boy was slowly fitting the pieces together, consisting mostly of snippets of conversation and glimpses of when Madame Pomfrey examined Malfoy, when she didn't realize he was watching…

* * *

_Yesterday~_

_Harry had gotten out of Transfiguration early, having successfully changed his paper crane into a living, singing canary after only his second attempt. Professor McGonnagal practically beamed with pride, allowing him to leave with a bonus twenty points and a lingering glare from Hermione. Whose bird had yet to sprout feathers and still bore its paper beak. _

_His grin stretched so widely across his face that his cheeks hurt. The morning was fantastic so far, from his favorite breakfast, to witnessing Fred and George playing a prank on Snape. Which involved the greasy haired professor's hair turning a lovely shade of magenta…And now he had surpassed Hermione, at her best subject no less!_

_He started the all too familiar track towards the Hospital Wing. While he could have used the extra time to study for his Charms class next hour, the urge to visit Malfoy was overwhelming. Even though the teen didn't appear to be waking anytime soon, the thought that the blonde would suddenly come to, and Harry wouldn't be there…He didn't really know why he cared._

_With a bounce in his step, the ebony-haired boy entered the infirmary. He didn't see Madame Pomfrey but that wasn't unusual. The witch was always bustling around doing something, like the tremendous amounts of paperwork she always complained about. Assuming she was in her office, he made his way to the door that would lead him to Draco, conveniently hidden behind one of the spare curtain racks so as not to draw attention to it._

_He didn't expect to see his rival lying on his side. The blonde hadn't shifted from his position on his back any time that Harry had seen him. Though the reason was soon made clear when Madame Pomfrey shifted into his sight from his place outside the cracked doorway. The plump nurse was muttering to herself as she examined the boy's back, waving her wand and frowning at whatever results she was getting._

_"How is he Poppy?"_

_The-Boy-Who-Lived jumped at the sound of the Headmaster's calm tone. The old wizard wasn't in his viewing range, most likely standing in the far side of the room. He didn't dare open the door further, hoping to find out some of what was going on._

_"Not good Albus…I still can't figure out why I can't heal him, some sort of spell or other. It's hard to say I've never come across anything like it in all my years of healing. We'll just have to wait for these injuries to go away in their own time." _

_"What about his trauma?"_

_The medic-witch sighed, pulling up the generic blue blanket back over Draco's body. Moving him so he rested on his back again, brushing some blonde hair back from his closed eyes in a motherly fashion._

_"The tearing is almost healed, the bruises are another story though. He'll have them for a while yet…there was a lot of force Albus, but I should be able to bring him out of the coma soon."_

_The gryffindor felt as if all of the wind just got knocked out of him. Someone __did__ this to Malfoy? All of those bruises, it was more than just a fight…his stomach churned at the thought._

_"Is there any way we can prove that he did this?"_

_He saw Madame Pomfrey shake her head, "There's no proof…Severus brought him here, and he's still not telling anyone what he saw or where he found the boy."_

_"If our assumptions are correct, he has no choice unless he puts his position as a spy at risk."_

_The nurse nodded a grim look on her face as she continued to gaze at Draco's battered features. Harry's day wasn't so great after that._

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I would love it if you could take the time to click that lovely button at the bottom of the page..._

_You know you want to~_

_xxx_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _I'm too devoted a fan to hurt miss Rowling by stealing her wonderful work...although I could have done the seventh book better..._

**Author's Note:** _I'm sooo sorry. I know its been forever and a day since I've updated this last! And this chapter is probably the shortest I've written next to the prologue...I just got back from Canada about a week ago and have since been studying for exams next week. So to sum it up, I've been completely and utterly swamped...needless to say my priorities are not on writing right now though, I promise that there will be more updates after school lets out! Let's not keep you waiting any longer though. Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter 5:

The Malfoy Manor was an ostentatious affair. With walls made up of slabs of stunningly white granite, the stone supported by magic to reach at least six visible floors, enabling the jagged peaks of the roof to graze the sky. In truth it was quite beautiful, located on sprawling green lands in a remote part of France. Where the weather could be both fair and unrelenting depending on the season. Of course all of this was masked by magic from any nearby muggles, even if the closest town was several hundred kilometers away and there were no roads coming or going. The perfect escape to solitude…

Also one of the worst places to raise a child.

Severus Snape had been a friend of Lucius's since their days back in Hogwarts. Best man at his wedding, named godfather of their first and only child, it wasn't unusual to find the potion master at the family manor. Even though the two men could no longer connect on a personal level, Severus was always there for Draco. Adamant in taking the boy out into both the muggle and wizarding world, teaching him more than the private tutors that Lucius hired, ever could.

But a few years after the Dark Lord had fallen, when Draco was only five, the Malfoy patriarch had made it quite clear that Severus was no longer welcome. Not after he had gone to Dumbledore for a teaching job and inevitably transferred over to the light side. He didn't give a clear reasoning for the sudden cold shoulder, but it seemed that he didn't approve of his old friend's influence on his son. Though Lucius had no room to talk, what with his raging temper and obsession for the dark arts…

Six years passed before Severus was finally able to see his beloved godson again. When the small blonde boy entered the Great Hall for the first time, there was no doubt in his mind that this was the youngest Malfoy. Even after all the wasted years without so much as hearing from the family, the striking resemblance he bared to Narcissa and Lucius's gray eyes…Severus was not mistaken.

He was thrilled when Draco was placed in Slytherin, being head of the house, the potions master was pleased to know that they'd be seeing each other often. Although, he somewhat feared that the boy might no longer recognize him after so many years. That feeling was quickly put to rest at the end of the first day of classes. Where Draco approached him with a cheeky grin and a 'Hey Uncle Sev!'

The two were close, well, as close as they would allow the other to get; they were Slytherins after all. Severus never let that cross over into school hours though. Draco was to refer to him as Professor Snape and no favoritism ever took place, despite what the other students and teachers may think.

Of course, this had nothing to do with why said potions master was now standing in front of the family manor in the middle of August. He really didn't know why he was there in the first place. Lucius had bought himself out of Azkaban soon after the end of Draco's fifth year, when he was arrested for breaking in to the ministry. The man hadn't contacted him though, no, the owl he had received that morning was from non other than Narcissa. Severus hadn't had that much contact with the beautiful woman before, his past relationship with the family only extending towards Draco and Lucius. Even with his frequent trips to the Manor, the woman was always suspiciously absent from the household, as if she didn't want to spend more time there than necessary.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Severus."

The beautiful woman was obviously distressed, forgetting her manners as she took the raven-haired man by the arm and quickly led him inside. Her long, blonde hair falling around her face in unkept tendrils. The silken gown she wore was wrinkled as if she'd just been laying in it.

"Are you alright Madame Malfoy?" A proper woman like herself wasn't usually so…disorganized.

"Narcissa." She corrected, not looking back at him, continuing to drag him further into the winding halls of the Manor. "We must hurry, while Lucius is out."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

He knew the impatience was seeping into his voice, but the woman was refusing to give him a straight answer! Severus was infamous for his short temper, and the blonde was only tiptoeing around the subject, practically dragging him along with no said reason. He moved to remove her hand, visibly pausing in his tracks when he saw blood.

"What about 'we must hurry' is it that you don't understand?"

"Are you hurt Narcissa?" He asked softly.

She spun to face him at his words, light blue eyes frantic. She snatched her hand back, wiping it on the front of her navy robe, allowing him to see the large, dark stain there.

"Not me…" she bit her lip, looking ahead where several doors were located at the end of the hall, one of them partially cracked.

"Not you-?" Snape's brow furrowed in confusion. What did she mean she wasn't hurt? She was covered in blood and the only one in the home… "Draco."

The realization hit him like an expelliarmus would, only this time disarming him of his sense of calm. Blood…Draco's blood, his beloved godson was hurt only a couple months after begging Severus to let him stay with him. Merlin, he should have listened…its not as if Lucius would have cared where his son was at, the man was a dead beat although not in a common way. Panic had flooded his veins, brushing past Narcissa with a flourish of robes that billowed out behind him as he hurried to the end of the hall, only one goal in mind.

* * *

_Please let me know any critique or advice you could give on this story. I have my ideas but so far as getting them there...I'm a bit stuck._

_And for those who read my story 'Work Days' don't expect an update until after exams. And any suggestions for that one as well!_

_Please review~_

_xxx_


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** _Yay! I updated. I really hope you like this chapter, it was fun to write :D I apologize for Chapter 5's briefness, but I think it needed to be there in order to get the plot rolling along again. This chapter is both longer and in my opinion more informative. Enjoy~_

**Disclaimer:** _Only in my wildest dreams..._

* * *

Chapter 6:

Staring down at Draco's sleeping face that Friday afternoon, the golden boy was at a lost for answers. Someone had obviously hurt the blonde with malicious intent in mind. Even Harry, after being on the receiving end of the majority of Draco's insults and cutting comments, would never wish this on him. Who would want to hurt someone this badly?

Harry's green eyes traveled lower, pausing at the fading bruises on the blonde's neck that still held a sickly yellowish tint. The fact they were finger-shaped was not lost to him. Wrapping almost totally around the petite boy's throat, the gryffindor couldn't help but wonder if Draco's voice box was damaged. Only crushing force could cause bruises that lasted this long…Somehow the thought of no longer hearing those snide remarks he had grown so used to over the past five years, left Harry somewhat sorrowful.

And Merlin…he shook his head, now gazing at the other boy's arms that rested neatly at his sides atop the hospital blanket. He still remembered the vivid bruises that had littered Draco's pale limbs. A few were still present on his forearms amongst healing scratches, some of which he had no doubt would scar. The raven-haired boy lightly ran his thumb across the cracked knuckles on the blonde's right hand, soon finding himself holding it gently when an unexplainable urge to do so gripped him.

These were the only injuries that could be seen. The rest, like those on the slytherin's face, had recently healed or were hidden under the generic bedclothes that the Hospital Wing provided. Wednesday, when Harry had eavesdropped on Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore's conversation had provided him with more information than he could have wished for. Even though he found himself regretting that he had ever heard it. The nurse's words combined with these injuries…the gryffindor was surprised he hadn't connected the dots earlier than this.

His Aunt Petunia, in a strange act of kindness (which he assumed was related to an early onslaught of menopause) had let him watch the telly with her after he had finished weeding the garden. She had been watching one of those forensic shows, the episode focusing on a sexual abuse case. Looking at Draco now, he couldn't help but see how the blonde's injuries mirrored those of the young woman he had seen on the TV that summer afternoon. 'Defensive wounds' he believed the investigators had called them, which meant that Draco had fought back. And if the cracked knuckles were anything to go by, he had gotten at least a couple hits of his own in. Apparently it didn't help though, seeing the blonde here now.

* * *

Ron watched as his girlfriend's umber eyes strayed to the common room's entrance for what must have been the hundredth time that evening. He had been attempting to keep her attention for a few weeks now, going as far as suggesting they do their homework together. At first the bright young witch had been thrilled, and he had been thrilled also. Not so much about all the heavy books she'd forced into his possession and had become a permanent ache in his arm…but the intimate nights they'd spent on the couch after a hard night of studying were a plus. Even if all they'd done was kiss, the redhead had a feeling it wouldn't be long until their actions accelerated to the 'next level' like the muggles say.

The only roadblock in his personal quest was Hermione's wavering attention span. She was always waiting for Harry to come back, that was obvious. At first he thought it was only friendly concern, since the ebony-haired boy had been getting into a lot more trouble lately, starting a week into the beginning of the year. Strange considering Malfoy's absence, you'd think the gryffindor would have fewer detentions without the stuck up pureblood at his throat all the time. But that wasn't the point.

He wasn't some hufflepuff! He saw the way she'd scoot forward in her seat at the first site of Harry. How she'd go to say something, but he would cut off her words before they started with a simple shake of his head and nod in the redhead's direction. Sure he pretended not to notice, would pretend to be absorbed in his Divination journal or deciding where to move his pawn if he was playing chess with Neville or some other classmate. How he'd get up to use the toilet only to pause around the corner, and watch his girlfriend and best mate move closer and bow their heads together in quick discussion.

Deep down, Ron knew that Harry would never hurt him like that. The teen was the one who actually convinced him to ask out Hermione in the first place…but obviously the green monster in his sub-conscious preferred to believe that his two closest friends were having a fling behind his back. Why else would they keep something from him? Unless they didn't want to hurt him, no…secrets don't make friends. Everyone on the planet knew that.

Hermione glanced up again, trying to be discreet from behind a curtain of frizzy hair. He saw it though, and knew that Harry was back, seeing the telltale signs of her raising her head a bit higher whilst slowly lowering her quill. He could feel the anger bubble up inside him, here he was trying to spend time with HIS girlfriend only to have the limelight taken away by his best mate…AGAIN.

Harry was always doing that to him. Like two years ago when he'd snuck his name into the goblet and joined the Twi-Wizard Tournament…ok, so that turned out to be some crazy death eater who was impersonating their defense against the dark arts teacher. But there was also that time in first year when he'd joined the quidditch team. The youngest seeker in the century! That could have been HIM…ok, so he wasn't that great at quidditch, but practice makes perfect right? It was sheer dumb luck that Harry had caught Neville's stupid sphere thing, remembrall or whatever it was. The boy hadn't ever ridden a broomstick before, let alone had known that wizards could fly!

It didn't matter that the only examples for his suspicions that he could come up with weren't really valid. Harry was lucky in general, be it good or bad, he didn't mean for any of those things to happen. In fact, he never really did seem to enjoy the attention with the way he always ended up burning the Daily Prophet after breakfast every morning. The green monster gripped Ron once more before he could start becoming rational again. His anger reaching its peak when he felt a hand clap down on his shoulder.

"Hey Ron, Hermione." He could just imagine the goofy grin on his friend's face whilst he pushed his glasses back up. Hearing Harry speak to him so…casually after all the things he knew he was doing with his girlfriend, that was the last straw.

"What the bloody hell's your problem?" Ron growled, getting to his feet and successfully obscuring Hermione from view with his height. He could hear the witch get to her feet also, ready to come to Harry's defense. "Sit down 'Mione, this is between us."

"Ronald!"

"I said sit down Hermione!"

He was shouting now, and he could feel the entire common room's eyes on them. Most likely wondering what sort of rift was ruffling the feathers of the golden trio's friendship this time. That was another thing about Harry, he and Mione were faceless people when standing next to him. Even after all the help and support they'd shown over the years…they were only sidekicks to the golden boy. The same boy, who was standing in front of him now, looking utterly befuddled.

"What are you talking about Ron?"

"Don't play stupid with me, I'm not some great buffoon. I know you and Hermione are shagging behind my back!"

"Excuse me?!" The witch's shrill voice was in his ear this time, but he ignored it.

"Ron, why would I even think about doing that to you?" Harry attempted to reason with the hotheaded gryffindor, trying to keep his own temper under control.

"How the hell should I know? You're the one who's going behind my back, why should I know the reason?"

"You're not making any sense!"

"Well I can't make it much plainer!"

"I'm not sleeping with Mione!"

"Why the hell not then?"

Harry huffed in frustration, running a hand down his face in an attempt to clear his mind. Every year it was a new accusation and he was sick of it. He wasn't sure what to say to divert the imminent explosion that was sure to happen. Ron was staring at him, his face an ugly shade of maroon he's only before witnessed on his Uncle Vernon, all that was missing was the throbbing vein in his neck. Oh wait, there it is…

He was waiting for a reply, there was no doubt about that. He couldn't just tell him about Malfoy though, he felt bad enough for letting Hermione know in private. Let alone the idea of shouting it in the center of a crowded common room. He had hardly admitted it to himself back in the Hospital Wing, but there was only one thing he could say that would hopefully end this fight once and for all…

"I'm GAY!"

He was just hoping it wouldn't end their friendship along with it.

* * *

_A bit of a cliffy If I do say so myself...which I do. ._

_I'll try and start writing the next chapter soon, but I'm focusing on my other story Work Days, along with a couple oneshots. Put that with my driver's training schedule and advanced English bookwork for the summer...well, I'm trying. ^^_

_Please review! Hearing everyone's feedback means a lot to me._

_xxx_


	8. Please Read

Hey guys~

I hate making excuses (I've told you that already.) My summer break is nearing its last month and I need to read _three_ books (annotate two) and write a paper for my english class before school begins in September. This coupled with some important events has left me with hardly any free time to spend writing for my fanfics.

I'm _not_ giving up though!

I just wanted to make you aware that any updates _before_ September will be rare and far apart.

I have been working on them, so _no worries_! Chapters are just taking much longer than usual considering my shortage of free time.

I apologize again! I hate making you guys wait.

Thankyou all for all of the supportive reviews and _don't_ leave these stories just yet. *huggles*

Suggestions and comments are always welcomed, and thankyou once more for being so understanding. I hope to update soon.

xxx


End file.
